


Pecado

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Blood and Injury, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, Romance, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: Vanessa se castiga por se deitar com Mina.
Relationships: Mina Harker/Vanessa Ives





	Pecado

O sangue escorria pelas suas costas, lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e gritos saltavam da sua boca. 

Mais uma vez Vanessa estava se castigando por ter se deitado com Mina.

Ela lembra que tudo começou com um beijo inocente quando ambas tinham sete anos de idade. 

Aos dez elas passaram a se tocar e ficaram assim por um longo tempo até que finalmente aos quatorze começaram a aquecer as camas uma da outra. 

Vanessa sabia que era errado. Sabia que era pecado. E era por isso que logo depois de pecar com Mina, ela se trancava em seu quarto e se chicoteava até o dia acabar. 

Ives gostaria que pudesse acabar com aquilo, mas ela não podia. Por que mesmo sendo pecado, Vanessa gostava de sentir a pele da Harker tocando a sua.


End file.
